Maka's Birthday Surprise
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: At a get together at their house, Soul gets a reminder that Maka's birthday is close by. With the help of their friends, can Soul give Maka the fluffiest, happiest, and most wonderful birthday she's ever had? Of course he can, duh!


This story ended up being a lot longer than I had intended, but oh well. Forgive me for any OCness, as this is a fluffy story.

Remember that I do not own Soul Eater and please review after you enjoy.

**Maka's Birthday Surprise**

"Um, Soul?" Tsubaki poked the white haired, red eyed weapon of Maka.

Maka had just walked off to use the restroom while everyone was sitting around in the living room of her and Soul's apartment.

"What?" Soul turned listlessly to the black haired, female weapon of Black Star.

"What are you going to do for Maka's birthday?" Tsubaki asked.

"Huh? Her birthday?" Soul inquired.

Shocked, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid stared at Soul with gaping mouths.

"Yeah! You idiot, it's next Saturday!" cried Death the Kid.

Soul fell off of the couch;

"You're kidding; that's uncool!"

"We're not joking around!" roared Liz.

"How could you forget? Even I knew about it! But then again, I am Black Star, the best assassin ever!" laughed Black Star.

"B-day! B-day!" sang Patty.

"What the hell am I going to do?" asked Soul, as he climbed back up onto the couch.

"Confess!" cheered Patty.

Soul rolled his eyes, "When hell freezes over."

"Oh Soul, come on! You have to tell her!" encouraged Tsubaki.

"Yeah, don't be stupid!" laughed Black Star who, ironically, was laughing stupidly.

"I'd bake a cake before I do that!" protested Soul.

Maka swept her hands through her flowing blond hair as the green eyed meister returned to the living room.

"Bake a cake before what? I can bake a cake if anyone wants one…..I just though we all wanted cookies," muttered Maka.

It was so very rare to see Maka's hair free falling, laying just below her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were something only Soul could 100% identify Maka by and they were truly beautiful.

"No-no Maka, we don't need any cake," stated Liz.

"Yeah, we were just messing with Soul," added Tsubaki.

"Oh…okay. It would be amusing to see Soul bake a cake," laughed Maka.

Soul groaned, "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Soul stood up and walked off, but Maka followed.

"Soul! Soul, what's wrong? Soul!" yelled Maka.

"I'm fine Maka. I just need to think, so just leave me be."

"Are you sure?" Maka asked softly.

Soul turned to her with a grin and gave her a thumbs up, "I'm fine."

Maka nodded and Soul entered his room, shutting the door behind him. As Maka turned back, she saw everyone sitting around staring at her, eating cookies, and watching TV. Well, Death the Kid wasn't exactly eating his cookie; he was trying to make it symmetrical first.

"Wow Maka, your hair looks great like that," observed Tsubaki.

Maka picked up a lock of her limp blond hair, "It does?"

"With a little work, you could be the one giving Soul the nosebleed," Liz agreed.

Maka glanced over at a sleeping feline Blair.

"All I really want is for Soul to play the piano for me….or just spend a day out with me."

Maka sat down on the couch with Tsubaki. She heaved a small sigh while Death the Kid finally ate his cookie and she grabbed one of her own.

"Symmetry tastes so good!" exclaimed Death the Kid.

Liz rolled her eyes while Patty remained in 'la-la' land.

"Maka, you know how Soul is," Tsubaki stated.

Maka smiled brightly, "I know. That's why it's okay. I don't mind that much."

She absently played with a wavy lock of her blond hair while talking to the others. When it was time for them to leave, they helped with cleanup and left Maka sitting alone in the kitchen. She sighed softly and took a listen to another piano CD.

"This sucks; they aren't as good as Soul," Maka grumbled.

She wrote herself a memo and located the receipt. She taped both to the CD jewel case and sighed in disappointment before going to bed. Soul lay awake in his bed, furious with himself. How could he have forgotten? He reached back and punched his headboard, screaming a choice word. Not even ten minutes after that, a soft knock came to his door.

"Soul? Soul, are you okay?"

Soul rolled over, hoping Maka would leave. Instead, Maka opened his door and entered his room.

"You realize that I know you're still awake right?"

"Shut up."

Maka gave Soul a 'Maka chop' for that before sitting down on his bed, with her backside against his back.

"Come on Soul, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

"Yes, because you're the best person to ask for help," Soul muttered sarcastically.

Soul received a second 'Maka chop' for that

"Alright Maka, I can't tell you! Stop giving me hell!"

Soul broke the eye contact he had with Maka. Maka softened; Soul was upset? That was really rare.

"Soul…..what happened?"

He could sense the change in her tone, as if something had broken inside of her. She was being soft now; she knew something was truly wrong.

"I….forgot something very important. Just don't worry."

"Oh…." Maka patted Soul on the back and smiled down at him, "You'll solve it, don't beat yourself about it."

Maka left, padding softly with bare feet. Once she was gone, Soul messaged Black Star for an idea on Maka's gift. Black Star proved useless, suggesting only his autograph. Soul grumbled a choice word and messaged Tsubaki, where he received the better answer.

_**'Give her….Soul Eater Evans. You understand?'**_

Soul smiled at the phone _**'I think so.'**_

_** 'And also….I'd make her CD of you on the piano. Ask Kid, he has a piano and could help.'**_

_** 'Thanks.'**_

Soul quickly texted Death the Kid and set everything up. Now all he had to do was distract Maka tomorrow. The next morning, Soul got up before Maka and poured the remaining one-forth gallon of milk down his throat. He blanched and made toast, which got burnt.

"The things I do," muttered Soul.

Maka soon dragged herself into the room wearing her pink robe. Her hair wasn't in the usual morning mess that Soul had seen often enough before. In fact, her hair looked great, just needed some combing. She glared at the CD laying on the countertop before acknowledging Soul and a scent in the air.

"Morning Soul , did you burn toast again?"

"Yeah," groaned Soul.

Soul sat down and looked at the CD, whose memo read;

_**'Note to self-return stupid piano ~Maka.'**_

The receipt was taped to the CD as well. Maka began cooking eggs without milk while Soul figured out why Maka was buying these CDs. He wondered what she'd say to him about it.

"Maka, why are you buying so many piano CDs?" Soul asked her.

Maka stiffened with her back to Soul. She held the frying pan in midair, since she had just been about to dump Soul's eggs onto the plate.

"I…I'm….I'm chasing a beautiful memory," she finally answered him.

She dumped the eggs onto the plate, salted them, and handed them to Soul. She cooked herself eggs and sat down by Soul with a sigh.

"I have to take that CD back today and buy some milk. Then I'm going out with Liz and Patty apparently."

"Apparently?" Soul asked, half laughing at his meister.

"Yeah, they woke me up with a call telling me that they'll be taking me somewhere. I don't know the where and why, but I'm going."

"That ought to be great," Soul snickered.

Maka glared at him and promptly 'Maka chopped' him. Once Maka started washing dishes, Soul quickly texted Liz and Patty to thank them for distracting Maka. He was mystified by the message he received back;

_**'Don't thank us quite yet.'**_

Soul slid his phone across from him slightly and Maka went to dress. Once she was gone, he messaged Death the Kid for a confirmation. When Maka bounced back into the kitchen, her hair was back into its normal pigtails. She wore a pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt and a sky blue skirt that hung below her knees. She also wore black leggings and pink sandals. Soul nearly turned red and almost had a nosebleed; Maka looked…..he couldn't even find words to say how she looked. The green eyed meister picked up the CD with a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'll see you later Soul."

"Alright, bye Maka."

Maka left and Soul changed clothes before he left to go to Death the Kid's house. That very evening, Soul returned home, pleased with himself. He had made it home before Maka and definitely couldn't wait to see Maka's face when she received her present from him. However, absolutely nothing prepared Soul for the meister that returned home minutes later. Maka returned in the same outfit she had left in but now Soul could swear to anyone that Maka looked like a goddess. Her hair ribbons, colored in the pink of her shirt, were tied around her wrists like bracelets. Her hair flowed free, but curlier and bouncier than ever before with an amazing shine to it. It was definitely a shinier and brighter form of her original blond shade, but it had obviously not been dyed into a different color. Her skin was brighter and definitely looked like silk. In fact, her skin seemed unblemished and yet it was so obvious that she was wearing no makeup. Both her skin and her hair looked as soft as silk. Soul just stood there, gaping at the bright eyed goddess….erm….meister.

"Oh…oh….my gosh. What the….?"

Soul instinctively turned for a tissue as a gyser of blood poured from his nose.

"Soul!"

Her cry was of worry, not of fury; a first for every time Soul had ever had a nosebleed.

"Maka…..you look….so….you look like a goddess," he finally admitted to her.

Maka dropped the large pink totebag she was carrying on her shoulder with a thud, gasping in immediate shock.

"I do?" she asked, shocked that Soul had even admitted that.

"Y…yeah. This is uncool…..I don't even bleed like this at Blair," Soul muttered, too embarrassed to face his meister.

Maka wasn't sure whether or not to smile and help him or 'Maka chop' him again. She finally smiled and slid the bag of hair and skin products aside with her foot before heading over toward Soul. Just as she approached, Soul finally stood back up and threw away his tissue.

"What did Liz and Patty do to you?" Soul inquired.

Maka reached into the bag for one bottle of each of the two products, although she practically had a lifetime supply of each product in the bag.

"They dragged me to the bathhouse and had me to bathe with these products. And they dragged me to the store to purchase me an entire totebag full…."

Maka gave a laugh and Soul waited for the rest, "If they do this now, I'm frightened to see what they give me on my birthday….."

Soul laughed too, "Maybe they'll buy you an entire bathroom."

Maka's laughter rang louder and Soul….Soul loved it. Her glowing skin made her signature smile that much more beautiful than it already had been and her hair's volume made it swirl vibrantly around her shoulders. She soon slid away to cook dinner, which ended up being chicken tenders and fries.

As the week side on, it was someone taking Maka out while the others worked to plan her party at Death the Kid's mansion. Death the Kid did the decoration planning and assisted Soul with his present to Maka. Tsubaki made the cake and helped Black Star to make a giant card and a banner for Maka. Everyone signed each of those items and Death the Kid hung up the banner with the decorations. Liz and Patty were in charge of all things stylish or pretty. Everyone pitched in, either with their job or distracting Maka until it all came together finally on Friday, the day before Maka's birthday.

"Ah," panted Maka tiredly as she plopped onto the couch on that Friday, "I don't know what it is, but everyone's been wanting me this week and you just keep getting left here."

"Oh it's fine. I just hung out with those that didn't take you each day."

Maka didn't respond to Soul and when he looked over, he saw that it was because Maka had fallen asleep in that short time.

"Oh hell, she is so tired."

Soul lifted his meister gently, bridal style, and carried her to her room. He lay her down upon her bed and covered her up carefully. The next morning, Soul retrieved his best suit. He put his hair under that tiny headband and then dressed up. To top it off, he put a bow, the kind for presents on his suit, right over his heart.

"I look so uncool. Oh hell with it, I'll look cooler after I get this stupid bow back off of me."

He went to the kitchen and sat up on the countertop. His stomach growled, but he knew that it would be hell if he attempted to cook. At last, Soul heard the shower, which meant that maka was up and moving now. He knew her reasoning too;

_**'It's my birthday and I haven't showered since Thursday evening!'**_

Soul chuckled to himself. The shower turned off a half hour later and before he knew it, a robed Maka with damp hair clinging to her body walked in.

"Happy birthday Maka."

Maka looked up, her eyes still cloudy from sleep.

"Soul….? What are you doing in a suit and a birthday bow?"

"Well, I'm half of my present to you. I'm going with you to wherever you want to go until about eight in the evening."

"What happens at eight?"

"I take you to a surprise for you."

"Well, okay then. I'll get fixed up and we'll go get breakfast."

"Cool. Hey, can I take this uncool bow off now?"

Maka laughed brightly, he really was the only one who could make her laugh this hard.

"Sure."

Soul ripped it off of his shirt and smacked it down on the countertop. Maka left and Soul poured a cup of water down his suddenly dry throat. Maka returned, with her freshly brushed hair left down, wearing a short sleeve white dress. Sewn onto the plain dress were angel wings and hearts; wings were sewn in a sliver colored thread and hearts were sewn in a bright pink thread. The collar was higher than a crew neck but lower than a turtleneck. With it, Maka wore the same pink sandals she had worn with her outfit last week.

They went to a café for breakfast, where they had toast and pancakes. Maka then took Soul to a bookstore, where she bought some new books. They visited a music store, where they both bought some CDs; although Soul managed to convince Maka not to buy anymore piano CDs. They then got some ice cream when it was about two in the afternoon.

"The morning flew….but it was so fun!" Maka cheered.

Maka's smile…..no, Maka period….made Soul happy, which was why Soul couldn't directly play for her. She made him too happy and he couldn't play that emotion. He couldn't, he didn't even always recognize it when he had it.

"It was," Soul agreed, "-and we still have six hours before your surprise."

They went for a slightly late lunch when Soul suddenly got a call from Tsubaki. Maka watched Soul turn so pale and then turn so very red.

"What, are you nuts? Tsubaki, stop them! You know I can't even try to do that!"

Soul held a hand to Maka and rushed outside before continuing his rant.

"Tsubaki, there's no way! And you chose a very uncool time to call!"

"Soul, come on! You can do this!" assured Tsubaki.

"Why the hell is Death the Kid doing it anyway?"

"Um…..actually….we're all guilty."

On Tsubaki's end, Liz ripped the phone from Tsubaki and put the call on speaker just as Soul said this;

"Tsubaki! Maka will laugh so hard that I'll die!"

"She will not! Soul, don't you get it? You wanted to do something special, but all Maka truly wants is you! You; your soul, your music, your heart, your attention!" screamed Liz.

Soul's eyes widened as he looked back at Maka in the diner. She was poking at something in a bowl, anxiously looking around while waiting for him.

"Right!" chirped Patty.

"Even I knew that!" yelled Black Star.

"Black Star, shut up!" roared Death the Kid, "Hand me that freaking staple gun!"

"We'll be there at eight. I'll do it….." Soul murmured.

Soul hung up and went back inside where he found Maka eating a bowl of cheesy potatoes.

"Soul, is everything okay?"

"Um...yeah. I've just got to do something I didn't really...um...plan on. It'll be cool...unless I screw up."

You won't screw up. Whatever it is, I know you can do it. Otherwise, I'll just have to 'Maka chop' you."

For one reason or another, Soul got a chuckle out of this and Maka just smiled at him while he ordered his lunch.

"I don't think I could've spent this birthday in a better way," Maka sighed cheerfully.

Soul could tell Maka was in a fantastic mood. Maka looked down at her watch;

"Four. So I still have six more hours to spend with you."

Soul waited while Maka tapped her fingers. They soon left the diner and went to the arcade. They then ended up walking through the park together, now that it was seven in the afternoon. Soul couldn't calm his heart and Maka was having the same issue.

"Maybe you could teach me how to dance."

"Not a chance. You always step on my foot and I need my foot tonight."

"Why?"

"So I can kick each of our friends in the butt!"

"Soul!" Maka gave Soul a 'Maka chop' for that, causing him to groan.

"Come on Maka. We only have one more hour to ourselves, don't waste it on 'Maka chops.' What do you want to do?"

"I don't...I don't know..." Maka bit her lip and help her hands behind her back softly, "Soul, I don't even know if you realize just how much I wanted this. I'm so happy right now."

Maka played with her hair and hummed as they walked on. Soul started recognizing the song, which soon shocked him. Just as he was about to ask in order to confirm, Maka laughed softly.

"I have a song stuck in my head," Maka laughed.

"What is it?"

"Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard."

Soul reddened and gave a light gasp of surprise. Was a coincidence? How does that even work? Maka didn't really notice Soul's reaction.

"I know that song. It's really cool."

They walked together with cheerful chatter until eight.

"Alright Maka, time to go to Death the Kid's mansion."

Maka didn't ask, she just followed along with Soul until they entered Death the Kid's mansion.

"Happy Birthday Maka!" everyone screamed at her.

"Holy freaking crap!"cried Maka, backing up into Soul.

Maka got taken over by Liz and Patty for a moment, which gave Soul some time to talk to Death the Kid.

"Kid, I'm not doing that unless you get Maka to do it too. She knows the song, she has it in her head, so get her up there with me. Now go find her, I'm not doing it by myself."

Death the Kid nodded and walked off toward the Thompson sisters and Maka. The ballroom where the part was stood decorated in bright pink and purple colors. The room itself was white and perfectly symmetrical with a large white table filled with refreshments. Maka's gifts stood in a corner and a large stage stood in the back with a microphone and a stereo.

"Hey Maka, would you do something with Soul? I can't tell you what, but will you do it? He can't do it without you."

"Um, of course."

"Good."

Maka rushed over toward Soul brightly.

"Soul, this is so amazing!"

Suddenly, a special song came through the wall speakers, it was played on piano and Maka knew it very well.

"Soul!" she gasped.

Her eyes widened immensely and Soul waited. Finally, happy tears started dripping from Maka's green eyes.

"That song...y...you played when we first met..."

"Oh hell Maka, you're crying...I'd have though you'd be happy to be faced with that 'beautiful memory' as you called it."

Soul pulled her to him in order to hold her.

"I am...I am happy you idiot."

Soul ran his hands through Maka's soft flowing hair while waiting for what should be a pretty quick recovery. In fact, Maka recovered soon enough to see Tsubaki walking up.

"This is the greatest birthday," Maka sighed softly.

Soul definitely felt great now. Tsubaki finally got up to Maka and Soul wearing a long dark blue dress that was similar to the dress she wore everyday.

"Hey birthday girl, why are you crying?" asked Tsubaki.

"My piano song made her so happy that she cried," Soul answered.

"I'm fine now anyway. I'm just so glad to hear this song," breathed Maka.

Tsubaki passed Soul something from behind her back and Soul grinned.

"Good, because here's my other gift to you," Soul took the piano CD he'd made for her seemingly from his suit's pocket, since it was just a CD sleeve with the CD inside.

Maka took it in her hand and read the writing on the disc;

_**'To my meister to satiate her requests for me playing piano. Happy birthday Maka.' **_

"Soul, this is so awesome! Thank you!" Maka exclaimed.

She gave Soul a high five and then gave one to Tsubaki. Tsubaki then ran off again in order to stop Black Star from eating the entire cake, leaving Maka to Soul.

"Maka, do you want to try to dance to this song?"

The song had just changed to track two, which was a low and slow song. It was loud, yet gentle and it was very sad, making Maka want to cry again. Never before had she ever been so emotional.

"Sure," Maka lay her hand down upon Soul's outstretched hand

They danced beautifully, perfectly in sync as their hearts beat in unison and their soul wavelengths matched. For once, Maka didn't even come close to stepping on Soul's foot. Finally, Black Star paraded around, yelling that Tsubaki was going to cut the chocolate birthday cake. It was a very calm party since they were the only seven there. Well, at first it was going to be Tsubaki. Then Death the Kid freaked out about symmetry and had to cut the cake himself. When everyone was finally eating, no one could say a bad thing about the cake.

"Ohh, this is so good Tsubaki," commented Maka.

Everyone agreed while Soul's songs continued over the wall speakers.

"Death the Kid spoke to you right?" Soul inquired to Maka.

"Yeah, something you can't do without me," Maka answered, passing him a punch from the refreshment table.

"I can't, I'd look too uncool."

Maka laughed cheerfully, somehow resisting her urge to 'Maka chop' him. Finally, the wall speakers stopped and Death the Kid took the stage.

"We're up, come on Maka," Soul took her hand and led her up to the stage.

"Happy birthday Maka! Are you ready to light up the sky with Soul?"

Maka tilted her head, "What?"

"Kid, I hate you. I hate you for getting me to do this. Maka, we're going to sing the very song stuck in your head."

"Wh...what? Are you crazy?"

"Don't blame me, this wasn't my idea. But I must say that it's one way for me to tell you something important. Theres just one thing I have to say to you, somehow."

They got up onto the stage and Soul handed Maka her microphone before taking one himself.

"Just to let you guys know, I still hate you guys for getting me to do this, I don't know why I agreed. The only reason I'm doing this now is that Maka is doing it too. And Maka makes it cool," Soul stated.

"I do?" Maka inquired, sweating very slightly.

"Well, you make me feel cooler. That counts, doesn't it? Come on Maka, we got this."

Maka stared over at Soul while the other five started cheering. Soul gave her a calm, reassuring smile. Maka's muscles relaxed and the tension melted away from them both.

"Yeah!" cheered Maka finally, giving Soul a high five in that instant.

"Okay," Soul sighed in great relief.

The song Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard came on over the speakers and stereo.

_**"**__**You're making a choice to live like this,  
>And all of the noise,<br>I am silence," sang Soul**_  
><em> "We already know how it ends tonight,<br>You run in the dark through a firefight.  
>And I would explode just to save your life,<br>Yeah I would explode," Soul and Maka called in unison_  
><em><strong>"Let me light up the sky,<br>Light it up for you.  
>Let me tell you why,<br>I would die for you.**_  
><em><strong>Let me light up the sky," Soul sang<strong>_

While listening to their friends, the other five were busy. Tsubaki was trying to get Black Star to stop eating so much cake while Liz and Patty were trying shut Death the Kid up about symmetry. The ballroom had been shocked to silence at first and even now, they were being as quiet as they could. Maka and Soul were amazing, not just as the couple their friends wanted to see pull together tonight, but in a duet as well. They were making a song that wasn't really a duet into a duet.

_"I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
>They're all coming down since I've found you.<br>I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
>I run in the dark looking for some light,<br>And how will we know if we just don't try,  
>We won't ever know," they sang out in unison<br>**"Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you!" cried Maka<strong>  
>"Let me light up the sky,<br>Light it up for you.  
>Let me make this mine,<br>I'll ignite for you!" called Soul  
><strong>"Let me light up the sky,<br>Just for you tonight.  
>Let me help you fly,<br>Cause you won't have time.  
>To cover your eyes,<br>And get your disguise,  
>They won't ask you why,<br>They just watch you die," Soul and Maka unison the stanza.**  
>"And it's still so hard to be who you are,<br>So you play this part,  
>And the show goes on.<br>But you've come this far with a broken heart,  
>Yeah you've come this far,<br>And you're broken," Soul sang_

Maka looked over to Soul, smiling happily.  
>'I love this!' she mouthed to him, making Soul smile back at her.<p>

_**"Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<br>Let me light up the sky," sang Maka.**  
>"Let me light up the sky," echoed Soul.<em>  
><em><strong>"Light it up for you," Soul then sang.<strong>_  
><em> "Light it up for you," Maka repeated.<em>  
>"<em><strong>Let me make this mine," Maka sang the next line.<strong>_  
><em>"Let me make this mine," Soul echoed.<em>  
><em><strong>I'll ignite for you!" called Soul.<strong>_  
><em>"I'll ignite for you!" cried Maka for the echo.<em>  
><em><strong>"Let me light up the sky,<br>Light it up for you.  
>Let me tell you why,<br>I would die for you," Soul and Maka sang in unison.**  
>"And it's still so hard to be who you are,<br>But you've come this far with a broken heart," Soul went solo._  
><em><strong> "And it's still so hard to be who you are,<br>But you've come this far and you're broken..." Maka responded in the song**_  
><em> "Let me light up the sky!" cried Soul.<em>

On the stage, Soul reached his hand over to Maka and she lay her hand down on his palm gently. She smiled and Soul gave her his shark toothed grin.  
><em><strong> "Let me light up the sky!" called Maka to end the song.<strong>_

The song's music played out as Maka gave a cheer.

"Soul, do it!" screamed Liz.

"Yeah!" cheered Tsubaki.

"What?" Maka asked, half laughing.

"I hate you guys," muttered Soul.

Using the grip he had taken on her hand earlier in the song, Soul pulled Maka to his chest. He smiled down at her as her face turned pink.

"Happy birthday."

Soul finally pressed his lips against Maka's, which made the group offstage cheer.

"Aww!" squealed Patty and Tsubaki.

Maka's eyes were wide with shock, but they soon closed as she pressed her lips further against Soul's.

"Yeah, Soul got it!" cried Black Star.

Suddenly, five people were thinking about the other ever vulnerable pairing. Silence quaked as the kiss remained unbroken.

"Yeah, he did, why haven't you Black Star?" Liz inquired, breaking the silence and saying what everyone was thinking.

As they broke the kiss due to a very dire need for oxygen, Soul pulled Maka to his chest and turned toward the offstage group. Maka relaxed against Soul and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah Black Star, why haven't you?" inquired Soul and Death the Kid in unison.

"What?" Tsubaki asked, very confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! What would I, the greatest assassin in the world, go get? Everything should be brought to me except for souls, which I hunt myself!"

After saying this crap, Black Star laughed maniacally. The group, aside from Black Star and Tsubaki burst into laughter at how neither one had gotten the reference.

"This was the ultimate birthday," Maka sighed.

"I'm so...glad. What was your favorite part?" asked Soul.

"The part where you said you love me."

"Huh? I didn't..."

"You're about to!" laughed Maka, teasingly.

Soul shut her up by crushing his lips to hers.

"I love you Maka," Soul breathed after that kiss.

"I love you Soul," she sighed.

"Happy 17th birthday."

Soul led Maka back to the ballroom floor, where everyone was still laughing about the oh-so oblivious Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star was parading around and Tsubaki was following him with normal movements. Soul started laughing while Maka leaned on him. He put his arm around her and she lay her head sideways on his shoulder, causing her eyes to look up at him. He leaned in and kissed Maka for the third, but certainly not the final time.

"Soul, do you still hate us?" asked Death the Kid.

"Nah, you guys are cool."

"You didn't think so until you kissed Maka."

"Shut up," Maka interrupted, providing Death the Kid with a 'Maka chop.'

Soul burst into laughter while Black Star kept spouting off stupid stuff. Maka laughed too, but she was quickly silenced by Soul's lips.


End file.
